


Marry Me

by SeungPanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CheolZi, Coupzi, FluffyJiCheol, JiCoup, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungPanda/pseuds/SeungPanda
Summary: "This year, 2013, on the 19th day of October. Around three in the afternoon."





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> The story was originally written way back 2016, November 10 to be exact, and was originally posted on Facebook. So, this might be familiar to readers who are RPs.
> 
> The author have edited this, added a few scenes, changed the some, but it still has the same story. Edited this because the original was too short and the author was compelled to make it a bit longer.
> 
> The author would probably be posting more of its works by this week since the author need to stay at home for the whole week.
> 
> Anyways, the author would gravely appreciate your comments and feed backs. Thank you! And the author wishes that you enjoy this story, and the other more stories to come.

Everyone was scattered around the practice room. A few were huddled by a table in front of the camera, looking away from it and into one of the staffs that was currently interviewing them.

The members were joking around that time. Seungcheol announcing that he and Jihoon will be getting married, and then, somehow, the family introduction started. Mingyu and Wonwoo being Seungcheol's father and mother, respectively. Then there's Hansol who was their family dog and Seokmin as the dog food. And then there's their rich uncle, which was Seungkwan. And the family just kept growing. Everyone was having fun. And for the whole duration of that, Jihoon was always by Seungcheol's side. Their hands would be intertwined sometimes, some other times, Seungcheol's arms would be draped over Jihoon's shoulders.

Seungcheol have finished introducing their family and everyone was just happy, when the staff suddenly spoke. " **When is your wedding?** " She had asked.

It seemed as if Seungcheol had missed what the staff had said. " **I'm sorry?** "

" **How about the wedding?** " The staff repeated.

" **I'm going to announce the wedding.** " Seungcheol said, his hands going down to his side to grab Jihoon's. Jihoon, on the other hand, just let the older do as he pleased, a small smile tugging at his lips.

As Seungcheol spoke again, however, Jihoon's smile started to grow wider. " **This year, 2013, on the 19th day of October.** " _Pause._ " **Around the 3 in the afternoon.** " Seungcheol continued, and Jihoon's lips had spread into a full-blown smile.

" **3 in the afternoon.** " Jihoon repeated, happiness evident in the tone of his voice.

The two of them giggled, hands still clasped together.

" **On a rainy day.** " Mingyu had said, and then everyone else started laughing, the now-couple's laughter rising above the other's. And still, not one of them have released the other's grasp on their hand.

Amidst, the joy and laughter, the staff asked, " **What are the characteristics of your wife that you like?** " Jihoon didn't even budge or wince at the staff's brand of him as Seungcheol's 'wife'.

Seungcheol then spoke. " **Starting from his head down to his toe,** " Seungcheol answered, enunciating each word with a shit-eating grin on his face. Jihoon's smile was slowly getting wider as Seungcheol spoke. " **I like it~** " Seungcheol continued, singing, hands that were clasped together with Jihoon swaying with the melody of the song.

By the time Seungcheol had finished, Jihoon's smile was wider than before and Seungcheol had a smug expression on his face. It's as if Seungcheol was trying to make the staff (or everyone else around them) jealous because he had Jihoon and they didn't. And even if the interview had finished, their hands stayed clasped together.

=-=-=

After Seungcheol had announced their wedding, Jihoon was quick to drag Seungcheol out of the practice room and into somewhere much more private where the two could be alone. After looking around and making sure that they were indeed alone and that no one was eavesdropping of their conversion, Jihoon's hand went to Seungcheol's face and pinched the older's cheeks. The older, of course, pulled Jihoon's hands away from his face

" **What was that for!?** " Seungcheol exclaimed, hands caressing his aching cheeks.

Jihoon then smacked Seungcheol's arms repeatedly, growling as with each smack he delivered. " **What was _THAT_ for!!??** " Jihoon almost shouted, looking away as he felt his cheeks heat up. _Why am I blushing!?_ The younger mentally kicked himself for acting like a teenage girl who accidentally saw his crush shirtless.

Seungcheol laughed loudly which earned him another smack, this time on his stomach. Jihoon felt his whole face heating up, making himself groan in frustration. _Stop! Lee Jihoon, you're not a teenage girl so stop blushing like you are!_

Jihoon had now turned around, his back facing the older, his hands planted on his face to hide his almost tomato colored face as he willed away the fluttery feeling he was feeling that moment on his heart, and wishing that the butterflies on his stomach would stop flapping around and just stay still for a moment.

Jihoon wasn't sure if Seungcheol went out to the convenience store just now with the members, and maybe had a few drinks of beer or soju. But was certain on one thing. _Seungcheol is drunk right now._ That, or his best friend-slash-boyfriend have gone mental from all the stress and fatigue from practicing too much.

At that moment, Seungcheol decided that is was the best time to back hug Jihoon, so he did. " **What the fuck! Seungcheol!** " Jihoon exclaimed as the older brought his face near Jihoon's face to rest his chin on the younger's shoulders. The gesture made Jihoon blush even more, if that's even possible. He can feel his blood going from his ears down to his neck and to his chest. " **Seungcheol let go of me! Someone might see--** "

Seungcheol then pecked on Jihoon's ear. " **I don't care.** " He said, tightening his hug on the younger, pulling Jihoon closer to him. " **I've already said that we will be getting married so,** " Seungcheol, once again, pecked the younger's ear. " **I don't see anything wrong with what we're doing right now.** "

Jihoon groaned again, pulling Seungcheol's arms away. But the guy was much bigger than him, and stronger, and the arms wrapped around him just won't budge. " **Still!** " Jihoon groaned. Again. " **Do you think they'd believe you? They would just think it was for the fans! That it was just fan service!** "

" **I don't care if anyone believed me or not.** " Seungcheol loosened his hold on Jihoon, turning the younger around to face him. " **All I care about is what you think, Hoonie."** Seungcheol then brought his hands up to Jihoon's face, caressing his face, thumb brushing on the younger's smooth skin. Seungcheol knows it would calm down Jihoon. Always does.

And it really did. Jihoon sighed, leaning into the older's hands, his own hands finding Seungcheol's arms and holding onto them tightly. " **Cheol..** "

Seungcheol smiled at his lover, thinking how lucky he was to have such a beautiful and wonderful person, to be able to call this person as his. The older then slowly leaned down, closing the distance between their lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss was short, however, yet it was still full of passion, full of feeling, feeling that cannot be expressed through any words whatsoever.

Jihoon smiled, resting his forehead on Seungcheol chest. His hands was now wrapped tightly around the older's hips. " **So, when's the wedding?** " Jihoon had asked after a while of silence

Seungcheol then laughed, one of his hands wrapping around the younger's back, as the other came atop Jihoon's head to ruffle the younger's hair. " **Let's focus on our debut first.** "

Jihoon then lifted his head to look up at Seungcheol, the older looking down to meet Jihoon's eyes. " **But we _will_ be getting married on the 19th of October, right?** " Jihoon asked, hope clinging on his voice, lips teasing to become to a pout full-blown.

Seungcheol just nodded, once again leaning down to kiss the younger. Jihoon giggled before responding to the older's kiss.

Jihoon was the one who pulled away from the kiss, his lips spreading widely in a smile that Jihoon doesn't even try to hide. His hands then hooked around the older's neck, pecking his lips quickly before saying, " **Cheol.** "

" **Hmm?** " Seungcheol hummed in response, his own lips spreading widely to smile, gums already showing. " **What is it my precious Hoonie?** " The nickname made the younger giggle, eyes slightly vanishing as it formed into crescents.

" **You know, right?** " Jihoon asked the older after he had calmed down from giggling.

Seungcheol smiled, nodding. " **Of course I know.** " He pecked Jihoon on the lips before pulling the younger by his hips. " **I love you too my Jihoon. My precious little Hoonie.** "

**Author's Note:**

> *Cross-posted on Wattpad and AFF
> 
> Start: 16/11/10  
> Published: 17/07/15  
> End: 17/07/15
> 
> Sachii D.  
> ヾ（＾ヮ＾)ﾉ


End file.
